


Stanze

by Rota



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Lime, M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-06 17:57:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12822978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: Nell'intimità di stanze private, senso e sentimento si abbracciano in movimenti perfetti del cuore.1- KuroShuProvare quelle sensazioni, per la prima volta nella sua vita tutte assieme e tutte così intensamente, lo destabilizza non di poco.2- AdoSouAdonis si chiede, in un silenzio che pare questa singola volta quasi pesante, se possa dirgli che lo trova bello.3- KeiLeoBlocca il suo gesto, con questa semplice sillaba. Decisa, inaspettata, forse addirittura fuori contesto. Anche se Leo non ha l'animo così molle e leggero da leggervi un rifiuto netto che copra ogni ambivalenza di quello che stanno condividendo, certo si chiede a cosa sia riferito, per essere tanto netto.4- MadaAraTra le sue braccia, anche un ragazzo come Arashi pare ridotto nelle dimensioni.5- ReiKogaBocca chiusa, all’altezza dei riccioli scuri che ammorbidiscono il pube: fortunatamente, da quella posizione, Rei non lo può guardare in faccia e ha le labbra troppo impegnate per riuscire anche solo a pronunciarsi in complimenti davvero imbarazzanti.





	1. Touch - KuroShu

##  **1\. Tatto**

  
  
  
  
  
Provare quelle sensazioni, per la prima volta nella sua vita tutte assieme e tutte così intensamente, lo destabilizza non di poco.   
Dietro la schiena, a contatto con le scapole sporgenti oltre la carne magra, la linea definita dei muscoli del suo petto. Si sporgono al movimento, e fanno sporgere anche lui, in quel morbido caldo avvolgente che è l’abbraccio con cui gli regge il busto.   
Dietro la nuca, la sua spalla e l’incavo perfetto del collo tonico, in cui può incastrare il retro del suo capo e rimanere così, nella certezza di un sostegno saldo.  
Gambe intrecciate, che terminano nei piedi avvolti tra le coperte leggere del letto.  
Shu si muove piano, sotto le mani di lui. E Kuro è da sempre un amante attento e dolcissimo, che sa portare alla tensione senza fretta, adattandosi al ritmo del suo respiro.  
Nudi si sono già visti e toccati, forse addirittura amati - ma certe parole non abbondano sulle labbra di Shu, che soppesa con la propria severità naturale ogni singolo dettaglio. Come, per esempio, che sia l’altro a toccarlo, e non il contrario.  
Che siano le mani di Kuro a scaldargli la pelle, dopo averlo portato in una posizione in cui gli è difficile ribaltare quel dominio molle, e che acuiscono ogni suo senso per mezzo del tatto.  
Kuro sa come dargli piacere: lo ha imparato seguendo gli insegnamenti di lui, anche intestardendosi su piccole questioni.  
Gli bacia il collo piano, come in una carezza, mentre muove le dita sul petto sottile e l’interno coscia che vibra, delicatamente. Corteggiamento al limite dell’estenuante, per farlo abituare.  
Nel ricevere puro, più che nel dare, si deve prendere coscienza di se stessi e dei propri desideri, e forse Shu potrebbe non tollerarlo.  
Si tende mentre una mano di lui sale a prendergli la spalla e l’altra, sempre piano e con attenzione, incontra con le unghie corte la peluria chiara del pube - un bacio sull’orecchio, muscoli tutti tesi. Shu guarda il soffitto, nel vuoto, e si rende conto di sentire il calore del viso di lui contro la pelle e il cuore che gli batte contro la pelle.  
Veloce, veloce, veloce.  
Sente il proprio calore espandersi dal basso ventre fino a fargli tremare ogni muscolo del corpo quando la mano di Kuro lo accarezza con più decisione, in movimenti regolari del polso. Ricorda le proprie dita abbandonate tra i ciuffi dei capelli di lui e attorno al polso di quella mano alta che, intanto, si è diretta verso il collo pallido.  
A sentire il respiro che ora manca e arranca, faticosamente, a salire lungo la gola.  
Shu esala un respiro che Kuro percepisce in ogni dettaglio e sfumatura - stringe le dita attorno alla sua chioma ammansita, spasmo dopo spasmo.  
Chiama il nome di lui come mai lo ha chiamato, conscio di suonare sciocco e troppo delicato. Kuro neanche lo stringe, ma avvolto attorno a lui lo protegge da qualsiasi forma di attacco, e sorregge ogni imperfezione del pensiero lascivo.  
Le dita di lui premono contro le labbra, stringono il suo sesso così dolcemente.  
Shu chiude gli occhi e si lascia andare.

  
  
  
  
  
  
 


	2. Hearing - AdoSou

 

**2\. Udito**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Adonis si chiede, in un silenzio che pare questa singola volta quasi pesante, se possa dirgli che lo trova bello.  
Ha esaurito ogni approccio verbale possibile già  nell'entrare in quella stanza - "Sicuro di non avere freddo senza vestiti, Kanzaki?" e "L'anpan che mi hai portato stamattina era buono" - e, poi, ha sempre creduto che certi complimenti si facessero unicamente alle ragazze, dal momento che le bocche delle sue sorelle maggiori abbondano di tali aggettivi.  
Bello, carino, morbido, tenero. Adorabile.  
Adonis se ne ricorda parecchi che sarebbero indicati per l'occasione, tutti in quel momento. Ma non è lui quello che di solito impiega la distanza tra di loro con parole, parole e ancora parole: gli piace ascoltare Souma che gli descrive, ripetutamente e sempre uguale, le virtù della via della spada, o la nobiltà  dei suoi compagni di unit, o quanto vorrebbe sepolto sotto metri d'acqua stagnante Hakaze Kaoru, o mille altre faccende che lui comprende a stento ma vanno bene, perché le racconta lui. Vanno bene nella modulazione e nella voce di Kanzaki.  
Decide di ascoltare anche ora, mentre l'altro non riesce a parlare, bloccato da qualcosa che solo lui sa. Forse è tutto quell'imbarazzo che gli colora il viso, Adonis prova a indovinare - non è tanto il fatto che siano nudi su un letto, a renderlo così caldo, quanto piuttosto le dita di entrambi impegnate in carezze leggere, tra fianchi e ventre e cosce.  
Quando Adonis raggiunge il suo ombelico con l'indice, sente la carne di Souma ritirarsi appena, come se gli avesse fatto solletico. Lo sente ridere, leggero leggero, e questa cosa gli piace in un modo ancora diverso.  
Sale e scende, ogni tanto ricalcando i suoi muscoli e ogni tanto inseguendo disegni fantastici.  
Ascolta ancora il suo respiro, così teso.  
Il fatto che non riesca a guardarlo negli occhi a lungo gli dispiace, quasi si chiede se ha provocato in qualche modo quella reazione: mai Kanzaki ha provato vergogna a sostenere il suo sguardo per più di tre secondi.  
Emette, per sbaglio, un sospiro quando la mano di lui arriva al petto e in quel posto calca appena, sui pettorali gonfi. Perché vedere i suoi polsi scoperti e sentire il suo profumo è bello almeno quanto la sensazione di tutto il palmo contro la propria pelle. Souma corruccia l'espressione e poi la rilassa, in un sorriso strano.  
Adonis si china a baciarlo, senza pensare. All'altezza dell'incavo morbido e interno del suo gomito.  
Quando lo vede irrigidirsi così tanto - ecco, si sporge verso di lui, muovendosi sopra le coperte e arrivandogli così vicino, così appresso.  
Dietro Kanzaki c'è solo la testata del letto, e poi il muro. Ma anche quando Souma arretra, per lasciargli spazio, allarga le gambe incrociate e non rifiuta il contatto, come se fosse consapevole e ugualmente infastidito egli stesso da tutto quell'imbarazzo che li ha separati.  
Tiene lo sguardo basso ma le sue mani si aggrappano alle spalle dell'altro, perché non vuole che si allontani. Lo richiama e Adonis lo percepisce, lo sente distintamente.  
Respira tra i suoi capelli sciolti, profumati. Passa una mano tra i ciuffi morbidi di quelli proprio quando il bacino ha un sobbalzo, un movimento strano li porta a strofinare il pube l'uno contro l'altro. Piacevole: le gambe di Souma abbracciano la sua vita e lo invitano a farlo di nuovo.  
Abbassa il viso, strofinando l'angolo della bocca contro la guancia di lui, per invitarlo ad andargli incontro. Ancora no, ancora Souma si gira e incontra la sua mano; bacia quella sulle dita e sul palmo aperto, interrompendo la carezza che scorre tra i capelli.  
Le spalle di Adonis diventano un appiglio solido poi, nel momento in cui i baci diventano ripetuti, incessanti, e toccano altre zone sensibili.  
Souma sente la seconda mano di lui scivolare dietro la schiena e portare avanti anche il busto, contro quello di lui.  
Alza finalmente lo sguardo, in silenzio. Adonis è così vicino che di lui vede solo gli occhi, ed è già  troppo. Ma prima che possa scappargli di nuovo, la carezza di lui lo blocca, prendendogli il mento e la mandibola con delicatezza ferma.  
Ascolta, gli dice col sospiro. E lascia che io ti ascolti ancora.  
Movimento del bacino: nell'abbraccio più caldo, più tremante, Souma lascia affogare un bacio intimo.


	3. View - KeiLeo

**3\. Vista**

 

 

 

-No.  
Blocca il suo gesto, con questa semplice sillaba. Decisa, inaspettata, forse addirittura fuori contesto. Anche se Leo non ha l'animo così molle e leggero da leggervi un rifiuto netto che copra ogni ambivalenza di quello che stanno condividendo, certo si chiede a cosa sia riferito, per essere tanto netto.  
E rimane così, a guardarlo, con la mano sospesa nel vuoto e un ciuffo di capelli ribelle che scivola dalla sua spalla e gli cade in avanti, oltre la linea del collo. Keito si schiarisce la voce con un leggero colpo di tosse, sistemandosi meglio la montatura fredda sopra il naso.  
-Voglio vedere.  
-Vuoi vedere?  
-Tutto.  
Ogni movimento, ogni guizzo, ogni ciuffo ribelle, ogni sorriso deliberatamente provocatorio. Essere consapevole mentalmente di ogni contatto in forma di carezza o altro.  
Sono vicini abbastanza da percepire il ritmo non troppo lento dei loro respiri e il profumo della pelle che si intensifica a ogni battito del cuore.  
Leo ghigna piano, modificando con calma tutta l'espressione del proprio volto.  
-Che pervertito.  
Keito si corruccia ma non risponde a quelle parole: lo guarda mentre completa il gesto predisposto e si china verso di lui, completamente. Un bacio sulla spalla, la mano torna sul materasso a reggere il busto.  
Un bacio verso il braccio e un bacio verso il collo - in basso, dove i suoi occhi possono raggiungerlo. Delicato a ogni approccio, sottolinea il suono che le labbra producono e si bea delle reazioni del suo corpo.  
Sospiri, tensioni, calore. Le gambe di Keito vengono carezzate con gentilezza da dita che sanno usare strumenti delicati, e le rende molli di piacere soffuso.  
Leo lo morde piano vicino al fianco e guarda in alto, al suo viso così arrossito.  
-Mi piace essere guardato da te.  
La parola è un buon strumento per nascondere altri suoni, più imbarazzanti. O anche per mantenere la guardia alta, lo spirito acceso, l'umore sempre vigile.  
Un gioco divertente che si estende su ogni livello di contatto.  
-Sei così vanitoso?  
-Sì! E poi...  
Bacio al mento: il suo sorriso è così vicino, lo vorrebbe mordere.  
Keito alza le mani, in quell'unico gesto che lo rende partecipe del sottile gioco di seduzione, ai suoi capelli - li porta all'indietro e scopre il suo viso, prima di baciargli la bocca piano.  
-E poi?  
-Posso guardarti a mia volta.  
Scende di nuovo. Intanto, le mani, si sono fatte più decise, e hanno cominciato a frugare con curiosità e attenta premura parti tanto intime quanto calde.  
Quanto pronte.  
-Allora sei tu il perv-  
Bacio bagnato, per un secondo la vista si offusca e gli occhiali cadono di lato. Nessun dolore, nella tensione che avvolge un corpo estraneo: il singulto che lo ha scosso ha fatto balzare il cuore di sorpresa.  
Con un solo occhio, vede i suoi capelli muoversi a coprirgli il volto piegato verso il basso.  
-Già.  
Chiude gli occhi e non vede proprio quel bacio caldo.


	4. 4. MadaAra - Smell

#  **4\. Odorato**

 

  
  
  
  
 

Tra le sue braccia, anche un ragazzo come Arashi pare ridotto nelle dimensioni. Non fragile né debole, dacché Madara anche nei momenti più intimi e liberi sempre ricorda l’esatta capacità muscolare di quel ragazzo.

Ma solo il fatto che riesca ad accoglierlo nel suo abbraccio, perfettamente, lo ammanta di tenerezza e un senso di dolcezza a cui si lascia volentieri andare. E l’altro certo non fa resistenza reticente.

Lo stringe, baciandogli la nuca scoperta. Arashi sottolinea con una leggera risata i brividi con cui quel gesto fa vibrare la pelle del suo corpo e irradia così ondate di caldo piacevole - sporge il bacino all’indietro, richiamandolo ancora. Entrambi amano essere corteggiati a lungo, specialmente quando non trovano a dividerli impacci di tessuto e telo.

Mikejima morde piano, pianissimo. Immerge il suo naso tra i capelli chiari e assorbe tutto il profumo, naturale dopo una lunga doccia, che è davvero suo. Gli piace molto e non lo nasconde.

Arashi lo cerca con le mani, tendendosi ancora. La posizione distesa, appoggiata col fianco sul letto, è un poco di impedimento alla sua voglia di toccarlo e stringerlo - riesce a portare le dita fino alle sue natiche, alle sue cosce tese, e calcare la presa dei polpastrelli contro la pelle.

Sospirano assieme, prima che una mano di Mijekima scenda seguendo il ventre piatto e accarezzi il pube caldo. Il ragazzo recepisce una certa urgenza, nel sospiri dell’altro, quando tergiversa a giocare con la carne arrendevole e ascolta i richiami dolci dei suoi ansimi.

La pelle comincia a profumare di sudore. E forse, forse è uno sbaglio, perché al di là di tutti i profumi e di tutti i trucchi con cui Arashi si nasconde, Madara sente spesso quell’odore - potrebbe rimembrare intimità molesta nelle occasioni meno opportune, se associa quella piacevole morbidezza a un dettaglio così particolare.

Arashi stesso annulla il pensiero, nello spingersi ancora contro di lui: solleva la gamba di lato, assecondando le dita delle sue grandi mani, e gli permette di inarcarsi in avanti, dentro di lui.

Tensione nei muscoli, corpi immobili per qualche attimo scomodo. Sono le coscienze, più che altro, a doversi abituare a quel contatto, e ad arrendersi.

Poi tutto torna a scorrere, nei sospiri sempre più marcati. Madara non scioglie l’abbraccio con cui sostiene il suo fianco, Arashi stringe nelle dita sottili la carne che raggiunge - e il suo polso largo, come un’ancora di metallo.

Morde, e lui lo chiama. Ogni cellula di ossigeno che gli serve la trova nei capelli bagnati di lui, accompagnata da quell’aroma che penetra nei suoi polmoni e diventa essenza.

Come l’esatta percezione del calore di lui, e del suo piacere. E pure, del nome che continua a invocare con preghiere sottili.

** Il suo. **


	5. Taste - ReiKoga

#  **5\. Gusto**

  
  
 

Bocca chiusa, all’altezza dei riccioli scuri che ammorbidiscono il pube: fortunatamente, da quella posizione, Rei non lo può guardare in faccia e ha le labbra troppo impegnate per riuscire anche solo a pronunciarsi in complimenti davvero imbarazzanti. Non che questo dissolva l’impaccio di Koga, ma distende i suoi nervi e abbassa la sua guardia, in modo che possa trovare piacevole - in un certo senso - ciò che dista così poco dal suo naso.  
Si sta godendo, in mugugni bassi, il succhiotto che l’altro gli sta lasciando all’interno coscia: è un po’ difficile non collassargli addosso, sebbene dopo tutte le attenzioni che le dita del maggiore hanno riservato alle sue natiche e al suo sesso quello pare un bacio e poco più.  
Per quanto sia insistente e tiri, tiri la pelle e la carne e la scaldi così tanto.  
E per quanto Koga, quasi, preferirebbe davvero sentire il sapore della sua lingua contro il palato.  
Le mani e le ginocchia con le quali si mantiene alto, appoggiato al materasso, tremano senza sosta e gli rendono difficoltoso il movimento. Apre la bocca e lecca, sporgendosi in avanti, tutto quello che riesce a raggiungere.  
Rei non si limita a una passività fuorviante, non rimane immobile a lanciare messaggi ambigui: lo vezzeggia ogni volta che compie un gesto piacevole, spingendolo a continuare. Koga ha oltrepassato la fase della resistenza ostinata al terzo orgasmo.  
Per sforzare meno il collo, le spalle si chinano e la schiena si tende. Mentre le dita di Rei stringono glutei contratti allo sforzo del sostegno, con una piacevolezza che non viene davvero nascosta, Koga stringe le labbra con più decisione e le fa scivolare sulla pelle liscia di saliva.  
Senza stancarsi.  
Rei sospira contro di lui, stringendo i denti da vampiro contro la carne in morsi finti, in vezzeggi delicati. Ha la bocca impastata del suo sapore e del sudore raccolto sulla pelle, qualcosa che gli ha alterato i sensi e la ragione per quanto sia stato bravo a non mostrarlo troppo.  
C’è sempre una tensione verso il totale abbandono verso cui Koga lo spinge, e non se ne rende conto: lo fa impazzire, con lo sguardo e con i gesti, con il calore e con le mani.  
Con quelle labbra, anche, in quel preciso momento, e la lingua instancabile.  
Lo accarezza e sente attorno al proprio sesso le vibrazioni dei suoi singhiozzi di piacere. Lo accarezza ancora e questa volta è un singulto deciso, è la bocca che lo ingloba tutto e porta il sapore in una gola rilassata, che accoglie ogni cosa.  
Decide allora si sporgere il viso in alto e ricambiare il favore con decisione. Labbra gonfie che si aprono e avvolgono morbidamente materia sensibile.  
Koga ha uno spasmo del ventre e per poco non lo morde, chiude gli occhi e respira forte contro di lui, mugugnando. Avverte il mondo farsi unicamente godimento. 


End file.
